This invention relates to an injection molding machine in which molten metal or plasticized material is injected into a mold at high speeds and under high pressures.
There are three types (a), (b) and (c) of the injection machines generally used in the past. These types will be described briefly with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3 of the accompanying drawings.